The present invention is related to copy machines and more particularly to a book copying machine for copying and for page editing.
The copying machine is a device specifically designed for duplicating paper document. When certain pages of a book are to be duplicated through a copying machine, the drawings and letters near folding edges may be deformed or darkened since they could not be set to closely contact with the copying glass plate of a copying machine and are generally deviated from the focus of the copying camera. Further, when the both pages of a sheet of paper document are to be duplicated through a copying machine, two blank sheets of paper are generally used. This method is a waste of money since it doubles the consumption of paper. If the both sides of a blank sheet of paper are fully utilized for duplicating the both pages of a book blade, page editing is an another problem to settle.